


You, Soft and Only

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Married af, Multi, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Sweet, Undercover as a Couple, genders all over the place
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-27 07:50:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20042473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: He hadn’t expected a sudden lapful of angel.“Very sorry about this,” Aziraphale said, and kissed him.





	You, Soft and Only

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [You, Soft and Only](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19874908) by [thehoyden](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehoyden/pseuds/thehoyden). 

https://www.dropbox.com/s/kxf48gwgh57xt8c/You%20Soft%20And%20Only.mp3?dl=0


End file.
